


Brat

by grabmyboner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ?? i guess i can tag it that, Billy Hargrove is a brat, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Dry Humping, Early Mornings, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, M/M, Sharing a Bed, editing? we dont kno her, idk - Freeform, its midnight and i should be asleep but god has other plans, steve is a saint for dealing w billys shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: some sleepy boys and name-calling and pointy tongues.Or: take a shot every time the word brat is mentioned in this story and die of alcohol poisoning.-“You’re such a brat.”Suddenly Billy’s head pokes up and stares down at Steve. His body still keeping the taller boy pinned to the bed. “Excuse me?”





	Brat

Steve feels  _ hot.  _ Like leaving a sweat patch on his sheets hot. He opens his eyes and his brain registers two things. The first; the sun is rising and shining a sliver of golden light on his dresser, and second; there is a head of blonde curls pressed against his cheek, slightly covering his left eye. 

He then realises why he’s so goddamn  _ hot.  _ Billy is practically laying on top of him. One leg hiked up over Steve’s pelvis, the other hooked between his ankles. Billy’s right arm is squished into Steve’s side and his left arm is splayed across his chest. Steve can feel the air slowly leaving Billy’s nostrils and gliding across his neck. Their bare skin is clammy where it’s pressed against each other. 

Steve never thought Billy would be clingy. When they started  _ this,  _ he thought Billy would be the exact opposite. But boy was he wrong. Billy  _ always  _ needs to be touching Steve.  _ Always.  _ Whether it’s a hand on the small of his back guiding him through a doorway, a shoulder check in the hallway at school, or a foot resting on top of his at the diner booth. He just  _ needs  _ to touch Steve. 

Usually, it wouldn’t bother him. Usually, he loves it. Craves it. But right now, he’s just so fucking  _ hot.  _ “Billy. Wake up,” He groans, wiggling his shoulder a bit, “C’mon man. It’s like 95 degrees, I'm sweating buckets.” 

He gets a moan in return and Billy burying himself further into Steve’s neck. 

“I know you’re from California and everything, but surely not even you are immune to this heat,” Steve reasons, he moves his shoulder rather roughly to get his point across. “Bill.” 

“Shut up. I’m sleeping.”  _ Finally, a response.  _

_ “ _ I’m hot.” 

“I know, baby,” Billy whispers, flicking the charm on dangerously fast. 

“That-You- _ Ugh _ ! You know what I meant.” 

“Tough shit. I’m sleeping.” 

“ _ No, you’re not!”  _

No reply. 

“Billy!” 

No reply. 

“You’re such a  _ brat.”  _

Suddenly Billy’s head pokes up and stares down at Steve. His body still keeping the taller boy pinned to the bed. “ _ Excuse me? _ ”

Steve is staring up at him with a frown that makes his bambi eyes look even darker than usual. “You heard me.  _ Brat _ .” In one swift movement, Billy is suddenly straddling him. His curls curtain around them as he leans his head down. His hands push into the mattress on either side of Steve’s head. 

“If anyone’s a brat here, it’s you.” Billy purrs. 

Steve blows at the blonde hair that tickles his cheek. “Uh-huh. Sure. Now get off me.” He goes to move but Billy suddenly settles all his weight on Steve lap, grinding down in a filthy way. Too filthy for a Sunday morning. God is probably frowning down on them.  _ Well,  _ God probably frowns down on them every other day anyway. 

Steve can’t help the small ‘ _ fuck’  _ that escapes his lungs. 

Billy grins, Chesire cat-like and swivels his hips again. His tongue slips between his teeth, long and pointed as he draws another groan from Steve. “So,  _ needy,  _ Stevie. Such a  _ brat.” _

“You’re insufferable,” Steve breathes before the air leaves his lungs on a particularly slow grind of Billy’s hips, “goddamn.” 

“Insufferable? Big word, baby. Learn that just to impress me?” 

“God, you’re annoying. Either finish what you started or  _ get off me  _ because I am still goddamn  _ hot!”  _

Billy leans down and pushes his pink lips against Steve’s, his tongue sliding into Steve’s mouth in a kiss way too nasty to have before brushing your teeth. Billy is just nasty all the time, Steve has learnt. He doesn’t mind though, not when he gets to have this. 

Then as quick as it started, it finishes. Billy pulls away and gets up and off the bed, straightening his boxers. “Fuck, I’m  _ hot _ , Harrington. Might go have a shower to cool down.” He teases, stepping backwards towards the door. 

Steve leans up on his elbows with his mouth agape and nostrils flaring. “Brat!” He calls after Billy as he exits the room. He flops back down against his pillow and can hear the shower running, “My annoying little  _ brat.”  _ He smiles to himself before rolling out of bed and making his way to the bathroom. 


End file.
